Liar, Liar
by MockingScout
Summary: Clint Barton's best friend died 5 days ago. To help with the grief, he decides to write a diary of Percy Jackson's last week on this earth, with some help from others who knew Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**LIAR, LIAR.**

**Agent Clint Barton.**

**1-9-2014**

When you're a spy, you learn that to succeed, love no one. Talk to no one. And to always, always follow the orders they give you. No matter what. They say orphans make the best agents, for they are generally alone in the world. They cannot be blackmailed; they are willing to sacrifice what is needed for the cause. They don't get close to anyone they don't need. They were alone their whole life; they get along fine in their bubble of independent arrogance. Percy Jackson was an orphan. He loved no one. He spoke to only the agents he was on the mission with and the directors who gave him the missions. He was one of the most arrogant bastards I had ever met. He could lie with disturbing ease and was willing to sacrifice anything for the cause. Natasha Romanov and I were the only two agents who he ever remained in contact with after a mission was done with. It was only us he deemed worthy to trust.

It's been four days since his funeral, and I already miss him like hell.

This is why you get on better when you love no one. Listen to the rules they tell you. Please, this pain that we are going through right now because we dared break those sacred rules… It's not worth it. Listen to what they tell you. Fury has me writing this log to help me with the 'grieving processes'. Whatever. I'm doing this for Percy. If anyone deserved to live forever, it was him. Since we can't immortalize him in reality, I'll do it in paper.

Tasha's calling again. I might ask her if she wants to help me with this.

Percy? If you've come back to haunt me, or some other creepy shit that you would find hilarious to do to me, and you happen to be reading this… hi. I am so sorry that we didn't get there in time. Tasha misses you too. Hell, even Fury misses you. For someone who claimed to be a loner, there sure is a long list of people who miss you. Stark, Rodgers, Pepper, Thor, Loki and Banner. They haven't left me alone since Thursday. It's getting annoying. So if you could go and scream at them and make their walls drip blood until they get the point, that would be much appreciated. Especially Loki. He keeps popping up when I least expect it and then eating all my food.

Tasha has agreed to help. _I'll go italics. _She's in italics.

We found your Green Day album the other day. _He's been playing Give me Novocaine for two days straight now._ I can see why you liked them. _I think he's trying to tell me something._

Remember you moaned at us for months when you lost it? _Yep. You lost your 'jam' apparently. What were you supposed to jog to now? _Tasha told you to just buy a new copy and you slapped her and asked if you lost me, would she just buy another sex monkey? _After you had realised what you said, I had never seen you run so fast. I think Stark still has the video. _

_Clint has left to go to the kitchen again. You are the first person he has ever lost and actually mourned over. He's more unstable than me when I'm on my period right now. He cried when he found the album. That was the first time I have ever seen him cry. I'm glad it was over something… someone worthwhile._

_**A/N: Dear followers of my other fics please do not kill me because I wrote this instead of updating one already written. So… This is what happens when you listen to Green Day on a Saturday night… Don't do it… it hurts. I have wanted to do a crossover (a proper one) for quite a while now. Hope it killed you ;P Review or PM if you have any questions, I don't bite (I swear)… In fact I can 100% guarantee that if you review or PM I'll probably squeal and reply even if it's flames **_

_**Talk to you soon my lovelies xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LIAR, LIAR.**

**Agent Clint Barton**

**2-9-2014**

My second attempt at this. Not any easier. Tasha suggested that I write a bit about him. Almost like a prequel or a prologue. I guess you could call my last entry a prologue. So this is the prequel. Tasha is out for coffee with Pepper, so she left Stark here with me. He is driving me insane. I showed him where Tasha keeps her guns so he can make some 'modifications'. Serves her right for leaving me here with Stark. I hope he doesn't read this. I hope he doesn't find my arrows. He's playing Iron Maiden again. Is that supposed to be funny or…? I don't know. Percy knew him better than me. Well I say 'knew', more like he had spent more time with him than me. I'm going off track.

"Agent Perseus Jackson was a level 7 agent. He died in combat on 28th August 2014. Our thoughts are with his friends and family."

That was the obituary that S.H.I.E.L.D. gave him. Not very personal. That's the underworld of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s motto: Don't get too personal.

Never let your feelings get in the way of doing your job. We are selected to get rid of our feelings; we are the epitome of stone cold killers.

Percy was his preferred nickname. He was about 6'3, with wavy black hair which he always kept longer than regulations allowed. He had sea-green eyes, and had a 'rocking tan' as Stark described him, because his dad was supposedly Greek. He didn't know if this was true or not, he never met him. That was just what his mom told him. She died when he was four, in a drive by shooting. He had the worst luck, anything that could go wrong, did. There was this one mission where he was supposed to be trailing this suspect and he tried to take a shortcut through the woods to head them off. I got a phone call from him asking if I could come and pick him up, because he had gotten confused and came out the wrong side of the woods. When I got there, it had started raining and he had been attacked by a stray badger. His clothes were shredded and he was all scratched.

**Why have you only called me Stark in this? **Percy had lots of scars, and during the quiet moments of a stakeout he would count them to stop himself from falling asleep. **I never said he had a 'rocking tan'. I am offended that you think of me this way.**

One of the directors at the orphanage he stayed at abused him. He never told me this but before our first mission, Tasha read his file. The scars were quite small and easily hidden, but there was one bitch of a scar that ran down from his left shoulder blade to his last rib.** I never knew that. **He told me it was an accident that happened in training when he first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. but like I said, he could lie with ease. All in all, an insane genius who had the craziest ideas that never seemed to work out quite right.

**Remember that time he called you a sex monkey? **

**What happened? ** **Why have you stopped typing? Legolas? **

Tony would you like to write something in his memory?

**Agent Jackson was a great guy. He didn't deserve to die the way he did. I thought I knew him but after reading this… I didn't know him at all. If I ever develop android technology where you can safely transfer**.No science talk.** Ok. If I ever develop a way to bring back the dead, he'd be the first I bring back. He didn't deserve… that. Did they ever find his-**

No. They didn't.

**_A/N: Hello! Ok this chapter needs a little explaining I think…So Tony is in the living room of the apartment and Clint is in his bedroom (avoiding Tony). Tony has gotten bored and managed to hack into Clint's laptop and is just typing random little snippets here and there. That's why Tony asks what happened because he can't see Clint to know that he has upset him. BTW I don't even know if it is possible to do that, but just go with it please (I know literally nothing about technology so I just made it up)_**

**_Thanks for the follows and reviews :) (I did squeal)_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
